tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Takedown
'''Takedown '''is the seventh episode of Collision: High School. Featuring Students * Benny Esto * Brittany Mendoza * Bryan Shu * Cameron Hunt * Emily Bell * Ivan Garcia * Kaitlyn Haynes * Jorge Gutierrez * Jorge Mendoza * Jonah Kim * Nancy Le * Payton Mallows * Petey Kim * Victoria Taylor Recurring * Denise Davis * Evelyn Taylor * Louise Butler * Tim Jones Storyline Nancy and Ivan are called to the principals office at the start of the school. There Margaret and a police officer wait for them. The police officer apologizes for the handling of the case, but the police in the city have become corrupt, bought out by the Tyler family. The officer introduces himself as Tim Jones, an FBI transplant trying to uncover the corruption in the legal system in the area. Tim Jones asks Nancy and Ivan about the man who attempted to run them down, and they both identify Jared Tyler. Officer Jones thanks them, the leaves to continue looking into the case. Between classes, Kaitlyn sees Brittany kissing Jorge Gutierrez. Angered, Kaitlyn storms to Brittany and asks her where Girl Code went. Brittany rolls her eyes and tells Kaitlyn that she wouldn't have ever had a chance with Gutierrez because of their language gap, and that Mendoza is a fine young man whom one should be proud to have as a homecoming date. Brittany says that lying about mixing the identity up works better for both of them, as Kaitlyn was still willing to go with Mendoza when it was the other Jorge she really wanted. In the midst of this, Mendoza approaches, having overheard Brittany. He is hurt, but Kaitlyn tells Mendoza that Brittany was right, she didn't pay attention to how great of a guy he was, throwing herself onto him and kissing him, then walks away arm and arm with him, talking loudly about their plans for homecoming. Emily confronts Cameron at lunch, demanding to know why he was hanging out with Evelyn. Cameron says that she was just some hot girl, and that letting her buy him a fancy dinner didn't mean anything. Emily explains how Evelyn made her miserable at Central High, and wants to keep doing it by stealing her date. Cameron apologizes and asks what he can do to make it up to her. Emily gets an evil smile and says that she has an idea. Victoria prepares the team for their upcoming dodge ball game by helping the others, especially Bryan, tighten up their skills. Mendoza, Petey and Jonah both join the dodge ball team. Mendoza, Gutierrez and Benny talk about their plans for homecoming. Gutierrez asks Mendoza about the confrontation in the hall, but he plays it off as girl drama that he shouldn't be worried about. After school, Payton slips in early before the dodge ball game. She covers the uniforms with itching powder, then goes to hide in the stands. On the way out, she bumbs into Petey Kim, who was the first player to arrive. A few minutes later when Jonah and Victoria arrive, they find Petey running up and down the halls itching himself violently. Victoria asks what happened, and Petey explains that the uniform gave me a rash. Upon investigation, all the uniforms are found to be contaminated, causing the game to become delayed. During the game, Evelyn, Denise and Louise show up to boo at the MAHS team, however, they do well, winning the first round. During the halftime, Cameron, in the mascot suit, walks out with a T-Shirt cannon. He 'accidentally' shoots Evelyn in the head, knocking her extensions out. The MAHS team wins the second half, causing the student body to rush down to the court and celebrate.